Sesal
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Tsukishima Kei sadar jika ia telah jatuh cinta / tsukiyachi / drabble


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Haikyuu!–Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _possibly OOC and typo. Short, rush,_

 _TsukiYachi (bc idontwanttohurtoikawa, imsootrash)_

 _anyway_

 _Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 _Haikyuu!_

 _Sesal_

 _(Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka)_

.

.

.

.

.

1\. Dua sudut yang meruncing. Senyum yang mengembang. _D_ _ia melirik_.

Yachi Hitoka merasa girang melihat tim yang ia manajeri telah berhasil maju ke babak semi final. Ia melompat-lompat bak kelinci di sebelah Tanaka Saeko. Bukan sesuatu yang ia senangi sebetulnya, tapi fokus mata Tsukishima Kei sepuluh detik terlalu lama menangkap gambaran Yachi Hitoka.

Kesadaran Kei menghantam tatkala sang manajer mungil melemparkan cengiran ke arahnya.

Kei tak balas, dia hanya kembali melihat ke lapangan dan berpura-pura membenarkan kacamata.

* * *

2\. Bahu bergetar. Ungkapan yang terputus-putus. _A_ _tensinya beralih_.

Yachi Hitoka gugup setengah mati. Ini kali pertama baginya untuk mengatur seluruh urusan tim tanpa ada Shimizu Kiyoko yang mendampingi. Kesalahan-kesalahan masih sering Hitoka buat. Air matanya sudah hampir jatuh ketika Pelatih Ukai menghela napas kecewa; putus asa.

Sempat mata emas Tsukishima Kei bersirobok dengan milik Yachi Hitoka yang sama. Alih-alih mulut Kei berucap semangat, dia justru pergi meninggalkan Hitoka yang bahunya ditepuk oleh si _middle blocker_ Karasuno yang lain.

Kei melengang, dengan tampang tak peduli.

* * *

3\. Kedua kelopak yang tertutup. Kesadaran yang hilang. _D_ _ia coba berani mendekat_.

Guratan letih nampak jelas di wajah ayu Yachi Hitoka. Usai sudah kegiatan klub di musim panas tahun ke dua yang baginya pun juga melelahkan. Hitoka tampak tenang tak gampang merasa bersalah seperti biasa. Kertas-kertas coretan jadwal ditindih oleh helaian rambut pirang yang menyerak―yang mana Tsukishima Kei menahan sebisanya rasa ingin menyentuh rambut lurus itu.

Kei duduk di samping Yachi Hitoka selama lima menit. Meniti inci per inci wajah sang manajer klub voli, menyelidik seperti burung gagak yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan.

Tatkala detik sampai pada angka 294 Tsukishima Kei beranjak, tanpa repot-repot membangunkan Hitoka yang kemungkinan tidur dalam posisi yang buruk dan kedinginan.

* * *

4\. Jari-jari yang disembunyikan. Air mata yang tertahan. _Hendak dia sentuh._

Yachi Hitoka kehilangan sosok ibu akibat kecelakaan pada tahun ketiganya di Karasuno. Meski hatinya pilu, Hitoka merasa masih bertanggung jawab dengan kegiatan klubnya. Atau bahkan Yachi Hitoka berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan dengan bekerja terlalu keras. Tsukishima Kei memaksanya berbicara empat mata.

Niatan Kei adalah membuat sang manajer klub bola voli lebih jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Kemudian Kei akan berusaha menenangkannya–walaupun dia seratus persen tahu kepribadiannya tak kurang kakunya dari Kageyama Tobio. Tapi apa mau dikata, mulut Kei selangkah lebih dulu–

"Apa Yachi-san mau menyusul untuk mati?"

–ya, Tsukishima Kei lebih handal dalam provokasi.

* * *

5\. Bibir yang selalu mengulum senyum. Rona merah pada pipi. Suara yang ceria. Selalu tertawa. Sikap yang kelewat ramah. _Kata yang ingin dia utarakan._

Yachi Hitoka sedang jatuh cinta.

Tahun terakhir di Karasuno, entah mengapa Hitoka justru tampak lebih cemerlang. Rambutnya tak lagi sebahu, kini lebih panjang dari milik Shimizu Kiyoko dulu dengan ikatan rambut beraksesori bintang masih senang bertengger di kepalanya (semua anggota klub voli pria setuju kalau itu sudah semacam ciri khas Yachi Hitoka).

Yachi Hitoka telah berubah di beberapa sisi, Tsukishima Kei beropini.

Bukan tanpa bukti, hanya saja Tsukishima Kei memang tahu segala tentang Yachi Hitoka.

Bagaimana ia menangis, tertawa, gugup, kecewa, dan berduka. Alasan mengapa Hitoka berbahagia, mengapa Hitoka pintar di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, atau mengapa tiba-tiba Hitoka menghilang selama seminggu penuh sebelum turnamen musim dingin dimulai saat mereka kelas dua.

Yachi Hitoka yang menyukai warna biru di tahun pertamanya di Karasuno, jingga di tahun kedua, dan warna cokelat di tahun ketiga.

Yachi Hitoka yang tingginya bertambah lima sentimeter selama tiga tahun di Karasuno. Hitoka yang tak pernah mengubah gaya rambutnya sekalipun selama tiga tahun. Hitoka yang tidak pandai menggambar meskipun ia pintar menggunakan aplikasi desain komputer.

Dari gadis yang selalu kikuk, tidak percaya diri, dan kekanak-kanakkan, Hitoka berubah menjadi gadis yang optimis dan bersemangat–

–Tsukishima Kei sadar betul jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Yachi Hitoka.

Tsukishima Kei adalah orang yang tak peduli pada hal-hal di luar kepribadiannya. Anehnya fokus mata Kei selalu menangkap hal-hal kecil yang Yachi Hitoka miliki dan lakukan sejak mereka bernaung dalam satu klub. Dan itu berlangsung selama 31 bulan.

Kadang Kei berpikir _ingin mengatakannya._ Tapi ingin dan tahu tentang segalanya _tidaklah memberi jaminan._ Dan Kei sama sekali tak berekspektasi.

Yachi Hitoka adalah gadis yang baru mekar, harusnya ia tahu itu. Kei harusnya juga tahu bahwa tentu saja bukan hanya dirinyalah yang memerhatikan segalanya tentang Yachi Hitoka.

Memang benar jika Hitoka adalah bintang yang muncul di Karasuno, maka Tsukishima Kei adalah bulan yang tak pernah bisa bersanding dengan Hitoka, karena Kei bukan sumber cahayanya.

Kei menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang mampu disusun dengan mudah, namun tidak untuk diucapkan itu. Kei sudah terlambat, ia tak lagi berhak memiliki Yachi Hitoka.

Pemuda jangkung tersebut menghela napas bosan, ada penyesalan dan rasa aneh yang tak disukainya di dalam hati. Tapi sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk ia sangkal–

–karena sepertinya ini pantas bagi Tsukishima Kei yang tak pernah berbuat apa-apa pada gadis yang disukainya.

 _(end)_

* * *

 _a/n_

 _i'm officially drowning into tsukiyachioikawa. salty and trashy. :'))_


End file.
